Charos
Dragons should never be underestimated, and those who do so usually don't live long enough to regret it. This sentiment is doubly true of Charos. Approaching him is dangerous, and one should think twice before attacking him. His great wings can buffet any attack and counter it, striking the unsuspecting assailant. Of course General Ullar knows the value of Dragons; that nothing is quite as terrifying as a huge armor plated flying monster. Charos, however, is not all brawn and no brains. He is as valiant as he is intelligent, and a king in his own right. Stats *Life: 9 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 5 *Defense: 5 *Point Value: 210 Abilities *'Counter Strike': When rolling defense dice against a normal attack from an adjacent attacking figure, all excess shields count as unblockable hits on the attacking figure. *'Flying' When counting spaces for Charos' movement, ignore elevation. Charos may fly over water without stopping. Charos may pass over figures without becoming engaged. Charos may fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Charos starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Acolarh: Ullar's Amulet As a unit that follows Ullar, Charos may benefit from Acolarh's Ullar's Amulet movement bonus ability. *4th Massachusetts Line: Valiant Army Defense Bonus Having a "Valiant" personality, Charos is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus ability. *''Greenscale Warriors: Lizard King Bonding As a Unique Huge Dragon Hero, Charos may benefit from the Greenscale Warriors' Lizard King Bonding ability.'' Behind the Game When he was released, Charos was the most expensive figure in the game at a whopping 210 points. Although more expensive figures followed, Charos still holds the records of having the most life of unit (the Fortress Door does have one more point of life, but it is not a "unit" and he was the first unit to have a "royal" title, in his case: King. *'Counterstrike Against Samurai' Does Charos' Counterstrike work against Samurai? Yes it works against everyone. No one is safe from Charos. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Players are often afraid to draft Charos because he is incredibly expensive. However this dragon is well worth the points as he is a beastly melee figure and is unlikely to be killed quickly. Simply engage an opponent's figure, and attack. Most opponents will be instantly intimidated by a massive dragon breathing down their back and will instantly attack back. Charos' counterstrike combined with his 9 life are what makes him a powerful figure. If the opponent's figure attacks they may wound Charos, but it is more likely that they instead roll too few skulls. When Charos rolls his defense each (extra) shield will take its toll on the attacking figure, regardless of its defense. Because of his large amount of health, Charos can easily risk disengagement strikes as he will easily survive with health to spare. Charos is essentially a guardian/counter melee hero and can withstand the most brutal of beatings before he is taken out of the game. Enhancing him with Viking Champion spirit bonuses is also a popular strategy. It should be noted however that Charos' counterstrike only works on normal melee attacks, range attacks or special attacks will bypass Charos' counterstrike ability. One of the most famous uses for Charos is as a "doorstop". After an opponent has finally beaten down the Fortress Door, the castle defending player simply places Charos on the space the door use to occupy. Nothing frustrates an opponent more then to have attack a figure with 9 life after just destroying a door with 10, especially since this doorstop counterstrikes! Category:Ullar Category:Dragon Category:Unique Hero Category:Orm's Return